


Map Daddy

by TrashPile11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Condoms, Creative punishment, Daddy Kink, Dan Jones Vibes, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Inappropriate Use of an Expo Marker, It's just one drink per character but still, Mild Humiliation, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Political Correspondent!Ben, Thirst Tweets, Twitter, Vaginal Sex, Writing on Skin, actress!Rey, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/pseuds/TrashPile11
Summary: “What can I say, Rosie? It was fun thirsting over him a bit. I know his work is important, but did you see how small that Expo looked in his hand? Or the buttons on his shirt straining ? Ben Solo will always be my Map Daddy.”Ben Solo is the FON election map guy. Rey Johnson is the famous actress thirst tweeting over him on social media.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 77
Kudos: 262





	Map Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Thankful to [this Reylo Prompt](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1325190845721538561) for the inspiration.
>
>> "Anon Prompt: Ben Solo (in Paul Sevier mode) is the MSNBC election map guy. Rey Niima is the famous actress thirsting over him on SM (a la Leslie Jones' twitter)."  
> "Anon also said he’s known as “Map daddy”"

* * *

“Did this man just pull out a calculator?? Sir there are people who can run those numbers for you!” - @ReyJohnson1 Nov 5, 2020 10:37 PM

“Idk maybe I’m starting to like Ben in a different way idk idk but look at Ben’s pants area.” - @ReyJohnson1 Nov 6, 2020 1:39 AM

“Wow Rey that’s inappropriate this is a fucking election we have things to concentrate on.” - @ReyJohnson1 Nov 6, 2020 1:40 AM

“You know what, no. Map Daddy is hot. His calculator! And look at this motherfucker writing on that board!” - @ReyJohnson1 Nov 6, 2020 1:42 AM

“Why is the way he holds that marker making me feel things! It looks so small in his hand!! I’m trying to focus on the ELECTION Ben not your hands.” - @ReyJohnson1 Nov 6, 2020 1:58 AM

“Ok I just turned on FON to tune in to Map Daddy and there’s this ginger fuck? WHERE IS BEN?! Is he ok? This Armitage guy doesn’t have a calculator idk if I trust him.” - @ReyJohnson1 Nov 6, 2020 3:15 PM

“I hope Ben is in his favorite PJs and resting so easy after his wonderful service to the country!! Sleep tight my calculator holding prince” - @ReyJohnson1 Nov 6, 2020 11:35 PM

* * *

Rey walked into the First Order News' election celebration decked out in her glam squad’s finest. Poe had outdone himself, putting her in a one shouldered red gown with a high leg slit and open back. He’d insisted on matching red stilettos, and who was she to disagree? Finn had pulled through on the beauty side, setting her hair in sculpted waves with the side slicked back, leaving her makeup fairly neutral aside from a sassy winged liner. 

The room was already rather full, bodies draped in finery all crowded together amidst the alternating red, white, and blue strobing lights. She managed to spot Rose, off to the side by a bar.

With the imperative to get a drink and see a friend both in mind, she made her way over through the throng. Arriving at the bar, she ordered some fruity drink called a _Lady Liberty,_ tipped the bartender and turned to Rose.

“Rose motherfucking Tico! How are you?”

“Biiiiiiitch! I’m good! Great even! Relieved it’s done. Excited for all the new material we’ll have from this.”

“You’re telling me! I don’t know if I’d be so invested in American politics if it weren’t my job to be making jokes about it, but I’m honestly relieved this part is done and we can move on a bit.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for the election to be over? I saw all your tweets about _Map Daddy.”_

Rey was grateful for the drink being shoved into her hands as it gave her a distraction from the feeling of heat rising in her cheeks. She took a swig of the sweet beverage, delighting in the burn as it flowed down her throat.

“What can I say, Rosie? It was fun thirsting over him a bit. I know his work is important, but did you _see_ how small that Expo looked in his hand? Or the buttons on his shirt _straining_? Ben Solo will always be my Map Daddy.”

Rose’s eyes were wide as what appeared to be a grin of pure delight crossed her face. Rey followed her friend’s gaze, turning to look behind herself at the large man glaring straight at her.

He must’ve missed the memo about it being a black tie event as he wore a grey blazer with a blue button up and black pants. At least he’d had a chance to change out of the clothes he’d been wearing on air for the last four days.

He really was very pretty, though. Wavy hair clipped just long enough to cover the tips of his ears. Tasteful glasses perched on a striking nose. Plush lips reminded her why she’d started tweeting like that in the first place.

“I’m gonna go– uh– talk to Jannah,” Rose stumbled. “I’ll see you later, Rey.”

And just like that, Rey was left alone, as alone as one can be in a room packed tightly with people, with the man she’d been publicly thirsting over for days.

Turning to face him, she took a deep breath, steeling her nerves for the inevitable apology she’d need to give.

“Map Daddy, huh?”

“Uh, yeah. Because of your, you know, map. It’s important work you did. You do. Thank you for your diligence.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re a fan. I quite enjoy your work, too, Rey. Can I call you Rey?”

“Um, sure.” She was momentarily breathless. Obviously she was a big name and plenty of people knew who she was, but she hadn’t considered that he might. Or rather that she’d meet him _and_ he’d know of her. She cleared her throat. “Of course.”

“You’re very funny, Rey. I’ve followed you on Twitter for years now.” His delivery was deadpan, his face a smooth mask.

“You follow me on Twitter.” She gaped at him. Her face must've been as red as her dress if the heat in her cheeks was any indication.

“Yeah, as I said, you’re really funny. I’ve especially enjoyed your tweets this week.”

_Shit._

“Ben I’m _so_ sorry if the things I said made you feel uncomfortable,” she started, sights glued to his lips so she didn’t have to see his reaction in real time. ”I was just making some jokes and having a good time. I mean, obviously you’re an attractive man, but I shouldn’t have objectified you like that.”

She lifted her eyes to meet his, searching the midnight depths, finding nothing but heat. He was mad. She gulped down more of her drink.

“Thank you very much for the apology, Rey. Although I’m not sure how sincere it is given the number of days spent tweeting about me. Shall we go for a walk so I can tell you my favorites?”

This was a trap. This had to be a trap. He was going to take her to her bosses and get her fired. So fired. She finished off her drink.

“Ok.”

He offered her his arm, such a formal gesture from the man who so passionately ranted about numbers and counties and percentages all week. Placing her hand on his forearm and her empty glass on the bar, she silently let him lead her out of the main room.

The event space the company had booked was swanky. Even the lobby and halls were decked out in patriotic decor. The logistics team had clearly had a good time.

He walked them through the lobby, down some forgotten little hallway, away from prying eyes. _At least he’s not taking me to Luke or Leia to get me fired yet._ He stopped abruptly in front of a door, punching a code into the keypad to the left before pushing it open, letting her walk in first.

An empty wooden desk against the wall, a black mesh desk chair beside it. There was a clean whiteboard on the opposite wall, red, blue, and black markers in the tray below. It was an office, Rey realized, one that didn’t appear to be in use.

She settled herself leaning against the desk, bracing for impact. Maybe some yelling. He seemed so passionate on TV.

Pushing the door shut behind them, Ben turned to speak.

“I, uh, interned on the logistics team in college,” he said, digging his hands into his pockets, looking sheepishly at the floor. ”Know all the secret rooms in the event spaces we use. Comes in handy sometimes.”

“Oh. That’s– that’s cool. Ben, about those tweets, I’m truly so sorry. It was so inappropriate. I hope you don’t feel the need to tell any of the network execs. Obviously it was all said in good fun, but–”

He stepped toward her, barging into her personal space, and her train of thought crashed to a halt. His eyes were trained on hers, all that intensity and passion floating there for her to swim in.

“I’m not going to complain to the execs.”

“Thank you so much,” she breathed. Her shoulders fell as the weight of fear over losing her job left her body.

“But I would like to discuss those tweets. You said some very interesting things, Rey.”

He leaned one hand on the desk beside her, crowding even closer. His breath fanned her face as he spoke, hints of alcohol and mint caressing her.

“I was just feeling kind of alone watching the coverage. It was just a bit of fun to feel connected to people, to lighten the mood.”

His fingers began to trail lightly on her arm, bringing goosebumps to the skin.

“You’re not alone, now, Rey.”

She shivered at his words, at his touch.

“Ben–”

“I think you should call me the other name you like to use.”

A questioning look. A smirk.

 _“Ben Solo will always be my,”_ he quoted, imitating her accent, “now what was it, Rey? Your what?”

Her face flushed again. It seemed that was the theme of the night. She dropped her gaze, staring at the exposed hollow of his throat. His fingers dragged across her collarbone.

“Ben, I really don’t think we should–”

His hand moved to rest on her shoulder. If her eyes could burn there would be a hole straight through his chest.

“I do think. I think you should call me the right name. I think you should ‘look at my pants area.’ I think you should do more, in fact.” He squeezed her shoulder, the tense muscles fighting his grip. “What do you say, Rey?”

 _It is a nice pants area._ Dropping her shoulders, lifting her chin, their eyes met.

Such hunger.

“Yes.”

“Yes...?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“That’s a good girl,” he cooed, hand drifting to clutch the side of her neck, thumb resting along her jaw. He leaned in closer, face inches from hers. “Can I kiss you, Rey?”

An almost imperceptible nod.

“You had so many words on Twitter, sweetheart. Why not use them now?”

Her breath hitched in her throat. How could he be so shy about interning and so demanding the next? She could feel herself dampen at the dichotomy, the enigma that was Ben Solo.

“Yes, D-daddy. You can kiss me.”

Her eyes drifted shut as he inched toward her slowly. Soft lips gently brushed against hers before pulling back. She blinked to see his measured gaze examining her, his smirk at her breathlessness.

And then Rey remembered she had hands of her own.

Reaching up, she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him back down. His lips weren’t soft anymore. They were starving. Demanding.

So were hers.

She darted her tongue out to sweep across the seam of his mouth. He tasted of that alcohol she’d smelled earlier, of mint, but more than that. He tasted of some dark flavor she couldn’t describe but that slaked a thirst she hadn’t known needed quenching.

She gripped her hand tighter in his hair, swallowed the moan it drew from him. When he pulled back this time she was the one to smirk, watching as his eyes refocused on her.

Her confidence faltered when he stepped back from her, letting her arm fall to her side. But that heat was traveling down her body, pausing on the high slit on her leg before coming back up.

“Much as I love this dress, and truly I do, I think I’d like to see what’s under it. I’ve been at the big board all week. I think my eyes could use something nice to look at, don’t you?”

Rey fumbled to drag down the small zipper on her hip before stepping forward off the desk. With a shrug of her shoulder the entire gown ghosted down her body.

If her stare would’ve burnt a hole in his chest earlier, his gaze would leave nothing of her behind. Ten thousand dollars of fabric sat crumpled on the floor at her feet as she stood rooted to the ground under his scrutiny.

It was his turn to gulp.

“No bra.”

“Well, the open back…”

“No panties either.”

“The high slit. Poe would kill me if someone caught a glimpse of something they shouldn’t.”

“Poe?”

“My stylist.”

“Remind me to thank him later. After your punishment, of course.” His eyes twinkled.

“My punishment?”

“Mhm. Being so naughty on the Internet where anyone can see. Not wearing a bra or panties in public. Definitely acts worthy of punishment.”

She shivered, her nipples pebbled. She chose to blame both on the chill of the air on her exposed skin.

“I see.” Her mouth was dry. Words caught in her throat. “And how will you be punishing me?”

“How will you be punishing me…?” That condescending tone shouldn’t be doing things to her.

“How will you be punishing me, Daddy?”

“Better. I have some ideas. We should probably rescue that gown of yours first.”

“Oh!”

She scrambled to step out of the circle of fabric, bending to lift it gingerly. When she arose there was a heat emanating from right behind her, mouth beside her ear.

“Allow me.”

Her fingers relinquished the garment to him, eyes tracking him as he hung it on a rack behind where the door had covered when they’d walked in.

“Used to keep spare outfits here. I’d get coffee and stuff spilled on me a lot.”

She felt her heart squeeze at the idea of a young Ben Solo, not yet the top mind in his field, at the mercy of angry workers.

“I’m grateful for it tonight, that’s for sure. After all, I want to _thank_ that Poe of yours, not upset him over ruining such a pretty dress.”

Rey just nodded, feeling even more exposed now that her dress was gone and she stood in just her heels and jewelry. _Now who’s underdressed?_

“Will you sit on the desk for me, please?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

She stepped backward until her thighs hit the edge before hopping up and crossing her ankles demurely.

Ben stalked back to her, pausing at the whiteboard to pocket three of the dry erase markers. _What is he up to?_

Hands gripped her thighs, leaving indents in the skin as he pushed them apart. He settled himself between them, hands still kneading the supple flesh.

“You’re very pretty, Rey.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“These,” he said, bringing both hands to cup her breasts, “are very pretty.”

She let out a moan as he groped her, fingers pinching and twisting her nipples, tinging the pleasure with a hint of pain.

“But!” He reached one hand into his pocket, bringing out the red Expo, dragging it along her thigh. “We have a punishment to get to. I seem to recall you saying my hands make these markers look small. I think it’s important to give you a little reminder of scale.”

He unceremoniously drew the desk chair to himself, dropping to sit between her spread thighs. She leaned back, tilting her hips up to give him better access.

“Good girl.”

Rey watched in slow motion as Ben parted her lips with the base of the marker, dragged the it through her folds. He brought it up to her, showing her how wet it was.

“ _Very_ good girl. So nice and wet for Daddy.” He sucked the marker clean, moaning around it. “And you taste so _fucking_ good.”

He placed it back between her lips, wiggling it against her clit. She gasped. When he pushed it into her she moaned. She’d been so achingly empty.

He pumped the marker in and out experimentally, and she savored the glide of it within her. But he stopped, leaving her to sit there with a fucking dry erase marker lewdly sticking out of her hole as he reached into his pocket to pull out the blue one.

Ben inserted the second one with little panache. It had been a while since Rey had been with anyone, and the stretch was that same bliss tinged with pain. She relished it, crying out.

“See, baby? The markers are still big. Big enough for you to come on. Do you think you can do that for me, sweetheart? Can you come on Daddy’s Expos?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she moaned out.

His hand pulled away once more, leaving her to feel like a glorified pencil cup as he reached to his pocket a final time, coming out with the final black marker. She whimpered.

“Don’t worry, Rey, this one isn’t for your cunt. This one is for me to draw a map on you. After all, I can’t be ‘Map Daddy’ without a map, now can I?” He uncapped the marker, bringing it to her breast. “Fuck yourself, make yourself come on Daddy’s markers while I draw my pretty map. Please baby? I promise I’ll fuck you after.”

Her thoughts swam in her skull. She’d never felt so objectified yet cherished before.

She clenched down on the markers, sending ripples of pleasure coursing through her veins. She nodded, reaching down to pump them in and out.

The stretch, the glide. Office supplies _really_ had no business feeling that incredible. He circled on her tits, drew shaky lines down her stomach, across her chest. The feeling of the ink drying on her skin was just another sensation shooting her higher. She faltered.

His drawing stopped.

“Do you need a hand, sweetheart?”

“Please, Daddy.”

He chuckled, capping the black marker. And then the end was rubbing her clit, giving her that extra edge as she pumped the other two in and out of herself.

She tipped over that precipice, flying and falling as her vision whited out. He knocked her hand away when it stopped pumping, taking over to help her ride out her release.

When she slumped back more fully onto the desk he pulled the markers out of her, meeting her eyes while he licked them clean. She laid there, panting below him, blissed out and relaxed from her orgasm even as her cunt clenched at the erotic sight.

He set the markers on the desk and unveiled his cock, a beautiful weeping thing jutting out from his slacks. A marker might look small in his hand, but his cock was a different story. He reached into his back pocket, taking out a gold foil wrapper. She looked at him curiously as he ripped it open with his teeth.

“I figured there was a statistically significant probability you’d be here tonight. I wanted to be prepared,” he explained, rolling it down himself.

She nodded, gasped as he teased at her sensitive hole. “So prepared.”

He pushed forward, testing the resistance. She was still so tight. He drove in an inch, back out a fraction, in some more. Feeding her his cock bits at a time. The stretch was intoxicating.

“Please, Daddy, fuck me.”

He plunged in to the hilt.

He didn’t stay there long, drawing out and thrusting back in, setting a delicious pace that had her muscles tensing, toes curling. She could feel his eyes on her tits, looked down to see what he saw.

Her pretty skin, littered in freckles that he’d connected in black ink. Her tits bounced as he thrust. She wanted to play with her nipples but didn’t want to ruin his art. She settled for reaching a hand down to rub at her clit.

“Such a pretty little slut. Walking around without panties. Telling the whole internet how much you want your Daddy.”

She circled faster, could feel herself clenching and fluttering, pulse thrumming in her ears. She was coiled so tightly, ready to spring.

“Yes, Rey! Make yourself come on my cock! Come for Daddy, sweetheart.”

It was all she needed. She shot off into the void, coming so hard she forgot to breathe. He fucked her through it again, speeding up as his own finish line approached.

When she came back to herself, heaving in sweet air, she realized he was close as well. His thrusts erratic as he babbled about what a good girl she was for him.

“Please come for me, Daddy. Ben, I need you to. Please!”

She felt him twitching, thighs shaking between hers as he growled her name out with his release.

They caught their breath together, him still comfortingly inside her on the desk. When he finally pulled out it was with a squelch and a groan. He removed the condom, tying off the end. _So responsible._

Rey looked down at her chest, over at her gown. He tracked her gaze, realization dawning on his face. He pulled tissues from his pocket, offering her the pack.

“It’s dry erase; it should just come off with friction. I can go get some water to help if it doesn’t.”

“I’m not really interested in putting that back on, actually.”

“But the party?”

“Eh, parties are overrated sometimes. I’m having a _blast_ here.”

His grin was wide and unabashed, and she couldn’t help but to return it. Her slick coated her thighs and she sat there naked, smiling like a loon at the fully clothed man before her.

He shrugged off his blazer, unbuttoned his shirt and offered it to her. She gratefully accepted, standing up to put it on.

It smelled like him, was still warm from his skin. She buttoned the shirt up, grateful for their height difference. It wasn’t couture, but it was good enough to get her out of there without scandalizing anyone.

“Do you maybe want to continue this?” he asked, reaching out his hand.

“Ben Solo are you inviting me back to your home?”

She placed her hand in his, another smile overtaking her.

“Sure am. Would you like me to draw you a map?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is what happens when you stay up until 4am writing filth...
> 
> Thanks for reading this TrashPile Production.
> 
> Check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrashPile11) for some roaring horny good times.


End file.
